Work
MThere are five different jobs available in nend.io: an office worker (computer lab), a chemist (laboratory), a secretary (lab/CEO's office), a or a CEO. You can also work as a janitor at any location that has trash laying around. Each of these jobs pays a different salary, with the lowest being the janitor, and the highest being the CEO. You can also increase your salary by upgrading the skill required for that job, with some jobs requiring certain level skills, to begin with. All jobs (other than a level 3+ janitor) decrease both Mood and Sleep by 12.5% and 10% respectively. Jobs Janitor The lowest level and lowest paying job is the janitor. It is one of two jobs that is available when you first spawn, the other being the office worker. All you have to do to become a janitor is click on the broom in your inventory and find some trash on the ground. Then, hit the trash with your broom, and after destroying it, you get paid. Level 1 janitors only make 5-7 dollars per piece of trash, and they lose about 6.25% of their mood bar per piece of trash destroyed. At level 3, janitors made around 10-13 dollars and actually gain about 6.25% of their mood bar per piece of trash destroyed. At level 5, the maximum level a janitor can be, you make around 15-20 dollars per piece of trash and gain a little more happiness after destroying garbage. It is not possible to be a janitor if you do not have a broom, so if you destroy it, or if you respawn as a baby, you will have to buy a new one at the blacksmith's shop. Office Worker The most popular job for new players, the office is also the most common work in the game, Office1.png Office.png with computer labs appearing all over the map. It is also the only other job besides janitor that requires a level 0 skill begin with. All computer labs have four workstations, with each of the workstations paying a different amount of money to the player. This amount of pay can vary dramatically, ranging from 31-94 dollars at level 0 computers. By level 5 computers you can make around 300-600 dollars, with an increase of around 60-100 dollars per level. Even though it may seem like the easiest job, because of its low pay, it is hard to garner enough money to buy a baby and some toys by the time you turn 10. Secretary The secretary is the only job with two different types of buildings to work at, that being the laboratory and the C EO's office. It requires level 2 computer skill and pays a starting salary of around 200-300 dollars. The maximum salary at level 5 computers for a secretary is about 600-700 dollars, but no one ever really gets this far. This is because they either don't know about the secretary and work as a janitor or an office worker, decide not to become one if they know that chemist pays more to start, or become a CEO at level 5 computers. Chemist The chemist is the job chosen by most "pros" in nend.io. This is (in my case) because the chemist can be chosen after getting level 3 research, meaning that you don't have to get level 5 computers, like the CEO, and because it only pays $100 less than the CEO at max level. That being said, the only labs that anyone ever (and I mean ever) works at are the two in B3, that being due to their close proximity to three pharmacies and three supermarkets. Nevertheless, at level 3 research a chemist will make 500-600 dollars, and by level 5 they will make 800-900 dollars. This is also an easy job to work regardless of location, as every lab comes with a built-in coffee machine, which comes with the obvious benefits to food and sleep, as well as happiness. Just like the workstation, the two tables in the laboratory can have up to a $100 difference in pay, so test both out to see which one pays more. CEO The CEO is the hardest occupation to both unlock and work as a job, even though it has by far the highest pay. This is due to how hard it is to go in and out of the CEO's office and to the pharmacy and supermarket. You may be wondering, "If that's the problem, then why don't I just work at another CEO's office?" The reason that every CEO's office is in a bad location is that they are only two of them, and because to get to and from the CEO's desk, you have to walk through two sets of doors. This makes the trip to the pharmacy, the supermarket, and your home a lot longer, causing you to work a lot less often, therefore counteracting the higher pay. Regardless of this, the CEO's office is the only workplace that comes with a built-in toilet, and the only building in the game that has a golden toilet. There is only one level of pay as a CEO, that being due to you unlocking the CEO when you reach the maximum level of computers, making it impossible to upgrade your salary. The CEO's office is also the most expensive building in the game, being almost double the next one on the list, at a cost of $100,000. But this is worth it since each CEO's office pays you 800-1000 dollars every time you generate money from your property. Possible 6th Job For those of you who considering dumpster diving a full-time job, you will be pleased to learn that it is the only job the generates both money and food, giving you either one or the other. You can make a few dollars from doing this, or even find a rotten piece of food. Although you can eat said food, it causes you to lose some of your health. coming from player-Freddy- I was digging in the trash for an hour and all I found was some horrible food and one soda. but no money? so I would not call this a job unless you could sell the food. Tips/Suggestions The chemist is the easiest and most efficient to work a high-level job in neno. Start out by working in A4 as an office worker, since it is close to a supermarket, club, and houses. Make enough money to buy Level 1 clothes, and save up around 300 dollars for when you have to move. Upgrade your research skill every day, and after reaching Level 3 research, move to B3. Buy the house directly above the leftmost laboratory, and buy your antidepressants from the pharmacy near the said house (this pharmacy is all alone). This is will put your place of work close to a pharmacy, where you can buy antidepressants and stop going to clubs, your house, where you can sleep and urinate, and a supermarket, where you can by the sandwich as your main food. Continue this method until day 7 or 8, when you should buy a baby (see that article for tips on that), die, and repeat the process until your third life when you can start buying property and retire.d.i